Canciones del corazón
by Megan Devonne
Summary: Bulma, una cantante pop, Vegeta, un cantante de rock, dos estilos musicales completamente diferentes , se tendrán que juntar para una canción juntos, .. ¿Solo se juntaran por la canción? o ¿Luego vendrán más oportunidades para juntar a ambos cantantes? que ademas de que sus estilos sean diferentes, ambos cantantes no se soportan y quizás no lo hagan... O tal vez...
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Era una mañana tranquila para la estrella pop Bulma Briefs, y digo tranquila porque comparada con otras mañanas esta era una en la que no tenia nada que hacer, solo descansaría y intentaría hablar con sus padres, ya que no lo hacia desde hace un mes y conociendo a sus padres, estarían muy felices de que su querida y única hija los llamara después de estar por mas de 6 años en Estados Unidos, así que no perdió mas tiempo y se puso de pie para darse un baño y luego llamar a sus padres, y así lo hizo, se dio un baño y se puso una ropa cómoda... en comparación con todo lo que usaba a diario para sus conciertos o premios a los que asistía tanto como invitada o como nominada en alguna categoría, ya que para esas ocasiones usaba ropa extremadamente ajustada que le quedaba a la perfección, en fin, solo se puso una sudadera y unos jeans, se dispuso a llamar a sus padres cuando tocaron a su puerta, fue a abrir y se sorprendió al encontrar a Milk y Nº18, sus coristas y amigas de la infancia, se sorprendió ya que pensaba que ellas irían a ver a sus familias o algo así, ya que tenían el día libre.

Hola Bulma - Saludo Milk mientras Bulma las hacia pasar a su departamento

Ho... hola chicas... ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Dijo Bulma, aun sorprendida por la visita de sus amigas

-¿Que acaso no nos querías ver? - Nº18 dijo con un tono algo molesto

-No, no es eso... es solo que me sorprendieron, es que creí que iban a ir con sus familias o algo así - Respondió Bulma

-Pues como veras, decidimos visitarte y contarte una cosita que escuchamos - Ahora Milk fue la que hablo

-¿Q... qué sucedió? ¿Paso algo malo? - Bulma se estaba asustando

-No y si - Dijo Nº18

-Am... no las entiendo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Bulma se estaba calmando un poco

-Es que am... ¿Recuerdas a ese cantante al que tanto odias? - Pregunto Milk

-¿Hablas de Vegeta? Claro... ¿Como olvidarlo? - Dijo Bulma de mala gana - ¿Y que con eso?

-Que... am... ¿Como decirlo? - Milk no sabia como darle la noticia a Bulma

-¡Ash! Lo que sucede es que la señora Akane firmo un contrato en el cual decía que "tu" tienes que hacer una canción con él - Nº18 se harto de que se tardaran tanto en decir algo que, según ella, era tan simple

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO VOY A HACER UNA CANCIÓN CON ESE ENGREÍDO, MAL EDUCADO, ESTÚPIDO, IMBÉCIL, SIN CEREBRO Y CABEZA DURA QUE ES VEGETA?! - Bulma se enfado al máximo al saber esa noticia - ¡Esto no se puede quedar así... Akane me va a tener que escuchar!

Departamento de Vegeta

Vegeta estaba en al cocina preparándose un cafe muy cagado, ya que la noche anterior no había dormido mucho pensando en que algo malo pasaría ese día... y no se equivocaba, ya que su pesadilla, según el, comenzaba ahora. El timbre sonó y Vegeta fue a ver quien podía ser, al abrir se encontró con Goku, su mejor amigo y su guitarrista y con Krillin, su mejor amigo y sonidista

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Vegeta no sonaba muy feliz

-¿Que acaso no podemos venir a ver a a nuestro amigo? - Dijo Goku

-Pueden... pero antes podrían haber llamado - Vegeta estaba un poco mas tranquilo

-Bueno Vegeta, la verdad es que no estamos aquí para desearte los buenos días - Dijo Krillin, y cuando termino de decir la última palabra, vio como Vegeta lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos - Pe... pero... no lo tomes a mal Vegeta jejejeje... es solo que am...

-¿Recuerdas a Bulma? - Solto Goku

-¿A esa engreída?... ¿Como olvidarla? ¿Qué con ella? - Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados y solo miraba por su gran ventana

-Bueno... tienes que hacer una canción con ella - Dijo Goku

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A HACER UNA CANCIÓN CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN DETESTO?! - Vegeta se puso como loco

-Cálmate Vegeta... no es nuestra culpa, es la culpa de el señor Kento, el firmo el contrato con la manager de Bulma

-Ese maldito insecto... pero ya no seré el señor amable... ese anciano me va a escuchar de una buena vez - Dijo Vegeta mientras empujaba a Krillin y Goku para poder pasar

Oficina de Akane (Manager de Bulma)

Hola Akane - Bulma dijo muy molesta y sin tocar la puerta

-¿Eh? Bulma, no te esperaba - Una sonrisa se había hecho en el rostro de Akane mientras veía entrar a Bulma

-¿Dime que es eso de que tengo que hacer una canción con Vegeta?

-Ah, eso... bueno... am... perdón por no pedir tu opinión... pero esto te ayudara mucho

Oficina de Kento (Manager de Vegeta)

-¿Ayudarme? ¿A mi? ¿De que forma me ayudaría estar con esa engreída? - Vegeta si que estaba molesto

-Pues a hacerte mas famoso claro esta - Dijo Kento

Oficina de Akane

-¿Mas famosa dices? ¿De que forma? - Bulma estaba a punto de explotar

Oficina de Kento

-Pues claramente mas famoso porque muchos de sus fans los quieren ver juntos, en una canción o bueno... algo más - Kento miro picaramente a Vegeta - Y como no son capaces de tener una relación sentimental, la única opción era una canción juntos, ya que así se formarían rumores de que están juntos y así los fans se juntarían, para hablar de ustedes o para ir a conciertos o cosas así - Finalizo Kento

Oficina de Akane

-¿Pe... pero? yo no... ¡Ash! esta bien, lo haré, pero solo la canción y NADA mas ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Bulma

Oficina de Kento

-Si, si, lo que tu digas Vegeta - Dijo Kento si mucha preocupación

Oficina de Akane

-¿Y cuando comenzamos?... mas bien ¿Cuando comienzo a cantar rap con ese hombre tan arrogante? Ademas es tonto, ya que nunca se podrá juntar el rap con el pop... JAMAS - Bulma aun estaba enfadada

Oficina de Kento

-Comenzamos mañana, así que prepárate Vegeta...

Oficina de Akane

-Comenzamos mañana, así que preparate Bulma...

Oficina de Kento y de Akane

-Porque desde mañana comienza tu pesadilla

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2 - Medidas extremas

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se despertó de mala gana, ya que sabía lo que se le venía en el día, tendría que pasar todo ese día y incluso más con ese hombre al que ella tanto odiaba, incluso cuando tenían alguna entrega de premios, para su mala suerte tenía que sentarse uno al lado del otro, ya que siempre sus asientos decían "Bulma Briefs" y justo al lado decía "Vegeta" eso era una pesadilla para ambos y lo peor de todo era que al momento en el que alguno de ellos ganaban algún premio, se tenían que abrazar y a veces darse un beso en la mejilla, ya que el manager de Vegeta y la manager de Bulma decían que solo era por "cortesía" y nada más, ellos se insultaban mentalmente mientras que por fuera se sonreían sínicamente al momento de abrazarse y besarse en la mejilla. La peliazul fue a darse un baño, al salir se maquillo un poco, resaltando sus labios y sus pestañas, los labios se los pinto de un color rojo haciéndolos deseables para cualquiera y se puso un lindo vestido con encaje que dejaba ver sus hombros y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas

-Creo que es muy provocador solo para Vegeta ¿No lo crees? - Dijo Milk apareciendo pos atrás de Bulma

-Milk... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por dónde entrarte? y Casi me matas, me diste el susto de mi vida - Bulma estaba con una mano en su corazón por el susto que le provoco Milk

-Akane me dijo que viniera por ti, por la puerta ¿O acaso olvidaste que tú misma nos diste llaves de tu departamento a mí, a Akane y a Nº18? y lo siento... eso era lo único para responder ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh?... quiero decir... ¿Akane te envió? y ¿En donde esta?

-Sí, ella me envió, está abajo con Nº18 y deja de hacerme preguntas múltiples, no me gusta - Milk se cruzo de brazos ante la molestia

-Jejeje está bien, pero ¿Qué dijo Akane?

-Dijo que te dieras prisa ya que tenemos que llegar en 20 minutos a la disquera

-Sí, está bien, solo deja peinarme y ponerme mis botas - Bulma tomo un control de una pequeña mesita que tenia y oprimió la combinación "672" y al instante una puerta se abrió, dejando ver un armario completamente lleno de zapatos - Aaah esto es vida - Dijo entrando al armario

-Bulma... ¿Otra vez renovaste tu armario? - Dijo Milk

-Si - Bulma no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que estaba buscando unas botas

-Y no nos avisase ni a Nº18 ni a mi... ¡QUE MALA AMIGA ERES BULMA BRIEFS!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque ni siquiera te diste la molestia de darnos un par de botas!

-Vamos Milk, estaba pensando en darles un par... pero después dije "¿Para qué? si las puedo llevar de compras" aunque ¿Si aun quieres las que estaban usadas?, no tengo problema en... - Pero Bulma fue interrumpida por Milk

-¡NO!... Emm... digo... no, ¿Para qué? ya que como eres tan linda y amable, nos compraras botas nuevas ¿No es así?

-Claro, bueno ahora deja ponerme botas y espérame abajo, ya voy ¿Si?

-Sí, pero date prisa - Dijo Milk mientras se iba

-Jejeje, bien, veamos... ¿Qué me pondré? - Bulma no se decidía que botas poner, hasta que se decidió por unos botines de color negro y de taco alto, luego se dirigió hacia su gran espejo y se decidió dejar el cabello suelto, ya una vez lista tomo las llaves de su departamento, su celular, su bolso y salió del lugar

DEPARTAMENTO DE VEGETA

Despertó y al igual que Bulma, lo hizo de mala gana, se dio un baño y al salir se cambio de ropa, solo se puso una sudadera negra, una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans y unas botas muy al estilo rockero, luego de un rato y ya listo se dirigió hacia su sofá y se recostó un rato en el, pensando en todo lo que posiblemente pasaría ese día, lo podía ver todo claramente, tendría que actuar muy agradable con Bulma al igual que ella con él, intentarían no matarse el uno al otro al momento de grabar y ensayar la canción, tendrían que actuar como una pareja, etc. Y todo por la culpa de los malditos rumores de que ellos estaban juntos, como odiaba esos rumores, todos estaban hablando de ellos, de que estaban juntos, de que vivían juntos, incluso hubo un momento en el que dijeron que Vegeta le había propuesto matrimonio a Bulma, ambos casi se mueren cuando lo supieron, tuvieron que asistir juntos a una entrevista para que les creyeran, ya que si desmentían ese rumor por separado nadie les creia, pero bueno, cambiando el tema... Vegeta tomo su portátil y abrió su cuenta de twitter para verificar que Bulma no había publicado nada con respecto a su canción juntos, ya que todos pensaban que era solo un rumor y aun no querían que se supiera que era verdad. Luego de un rato, cuando vio que Bulma no había publicado nada hace una semana comenzó a ver las fotos de la peliazul y en un momento paro en una que llamo su atención, estaba Bulma con un bikini fucsia que le quedaba a la perfección, Vegeta comenzó a admirar las curvas de la chica, su cara, sus senos, su cintura, hasta que comenzó a sonrojarse

-¿Por qué vez las fotos de Bulma? ¿Acaso ella te gusta? - Goku (Al igual que Milk) apareció por detrás de Vegeta, aunque a él, a diferencia de Bulma no le causo ni susto ni sorpresa

-¿Se puede saber que mierda haces aquí Kakaroto? - Dijo Vegeta con una vena marcada en la frente

-Vegeta no me digas así

-Pero si ese es tu nombre ¿O me equivoco? - Vegeta esbozo una sonrisa de victoria

-... Me estoy dando cuenta... de que eres una mala persona...

-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? - La sonrisa de Vegeta no se iba - Aunque... ¿A qué viniste? y lo más importante ¿Como entraste? – Su cara cambio a un semblante serio

-Am... Vine porque Kento me dijo que teníamos que irnos a la disquera ahora mismo... y... ¿Qué era lo otro? - Dijo Goku rascando su cabeza

-¡¿Como entraste?! - Vegeta se estaba exasperando

-Ah, si... por la puerta... tienes que dejarla cerrada con llave, ya que puede entrar un ladrón o peor aun... una fan loca

-Relájate, tu bien sabes que me puedo cuidar solo

-Jejeje si, lo sé, bueno... - Se paró a pensar - Aun no me respondes... ¿Por qué estabas viendo las fotos de Bulma? ¿Ella te gusta?

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¿Cómo me va a gustar esa mujer tan vulgar?

-No lo se... es que estabas tan concentrado mirando su foto, además no es cualquier foto... es ella y en bikini

-¿Y eso qué? después de todo debo saber a que me enfrento ¿O no?

-Si... creo que tienes razón... bueno, Kento me dijo que nos teníamos que ir... así que vamos, nos está esperando junto a Krillin

-¿Qué más da?... Bien, vamos - Vegeta saco las llaves de su departamento, su celular y se fue junto a Goku

Al llegar a la disquera, las limusinas de Bulma y Vegeta se estacionaron y primero bajaron Akane y Kento, los cuales se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, luego bajaron Krillin y Nº18, ellos solo se miraron, los seguían Goku y Milk y ellos también se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de que Bulma y Vegeta bajaran salió el director y los saludo a todos muy cordialmente

-Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a la disquera "Estrella Z" – El hombre los saludo a todos hasta que se percato de que faltaban 2 personas - Bien, ¿En donde están mis estrellas? - Pregunto el director

-Ellos están en las limusinas - Dijo Goku

-¡Chicos, salgan ya! - Gritaron Akane y Kento al unisonó

En ese momento bajaron Vegeta y Bulma, cuando se acercaron al lugar en donde estaban todos, se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y al separarse se miraron directo a los ojos, Vegeta admiro el cuerpo de Bulma y pensó "Definitivamente se ve mejor en persona" y luego dijo

-Desde hace mucho que no te veo

-Hace exactamente un año - Dijo Bulma

-Que lindos... me encanta esta pareja - Dijo el director y al instante Bulma y Vegeta se separaron - Bien, vamos adentro, tenemos mucho que hacer

Al entrar todos vieron el lugar el cual era muy amplio, entraron por un gran pasillo, el cual tenía muchas puertas, en la primera estaba una pequeña sala de estar, en la segunda estaba un lugar en donde podían comer, otra tenía una cama

-Am... ¿Por qué esa sala tiene una cama? - Pregunto Bulma

-Porque em... miren aquí tenemos que entrar - Cambio de tema el director, pero a Bulma no le importo mucho

Al entrar a la sala indicada por el director todos se sentaron en un sofá, excepto Vegeta y Bulma, a los cuales les dieron la orden de comenzar a grabar enseguida... Ambos al momento de equivocarse, intentaban no matarse el uno al otro, pero en un momento ambos estallaron y cada 5 minutos se gritaban por cualquier cosa, hasta lo más mínimo los hacía gritarse

-¡Bueno, ya esta! - Grito el director llamando la atención de todos - Creo que hasta las mejores parejas tienen sus discusiones, pero con ustedes no se puede... no me queda más remedio… tendré que tomar medidas extremas… Akane, Kento me tendrán que perdonar por no pedirles su opinión pero esto ya es demasiado... Bulma, Vegeta... yo tengo una pequeña casa en la cual solo hay una habitación, ustedes verán si duermen en el suelo o en la misma habitación, la verdad es que no me importa... pero tendrán que vivir solos en esa casa por 3 meses - En ese momento Vegeta y Bulma iban a decir algo - No digan nada, aunque los lleve arrastrando, los llevare y haré que su relación mejore, no dejare que esta oportunidad se arruine ya que es un honor que ustedes, con toda su fama, me escogieran a mí para grabar su nueva canción, ya que me entere que nunca se han quedado con una disquera estable en toda su carrera musical y además aunque la canción se tarde en estrenar no importa... Bulma, Vegeta... ya váyanse a sus casas, porque mañana exactamente a las 7:30 Am. pasare por ustedes a sus departamentos para llevarlos a mi casa, la cual queda en la playa... Nos vemos mañana y descansen... desde mañana su relación va a tener que mejorar sea... como sea.

Continuara...

Nos vemos linduras y dejen su review

Intentare actualizar pronto c:


End file.
